


Her Wardrobe

by AutumnHarnett



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHarnett/pseuds/AutumnHarnett
Summary: Rey took Kylo Ren's offer to rule the galaxy at his side. Rey refuses to dress like the queen he sees her as and Kylo takes measures to fix this. Smut. NSWF. One-Shot.





	Her Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylodriver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reylodriver).



> A/N: This was written for reylodriver who won my one-shot follower giveaway over on my Tumblr! I was really excited for their request because I don't think I would have written something like this otherwise!
> 
> They requested some reylo smut (with a side order of fluff and angst) in which Rey took Kylo's offer to rule the First Order at his side. The prompt is that they've been ruling for quite some time, they're in the throne room, and Rey is wearing something similar to Padme's Villa Retreat gown (but a bit more revealing). Also, Ben is enraptured by her being dressed up.
> 
> This is what I came up with. Enjoy!

_"Please…" With his hand extended, Kylo felt himself tense as he held a breath._

_As soon as he turned the blade on Snoke, he knew that there was no turning back. He would no longer languish in the past under the man's control, or suffer under his direction as he made his master unknowingly made his last request. He would turn his blade on his true enemy, the man who wanted to take the one thing from him that he found he wanted more than the power he promised._

_The moment Rey's cry filled the throne room, he had felt a level of rage that had seemed impossible at the time. Anger and anguish had been guiding him on this path, constant companions as he trained under Snoke that he was always dully aware of, but as she screamed… they had erupted within him, growing from fading embers to a roiling blaze._

_Now, he stood in front of her, extending a hand and a promise that neither one of them would be alone again._

_He watched her hand, her fingers trembling with her wavering hesitation before her bare hand took his own gloved hand._

_"Save the Resistance," had been the first words she uttered, but he held her hand tight as he met her fierce hazel gaze. It hadn't been a demand, but a plea in her shaking tone as she put her trust in him. "Call off the attack."_

_He felt the urge to argue, but as he felt her hand in his, he knew that he would do anything to keep her at his side._

* * *

Rey walked across the expanse of the empty throne room, and Kylo found his eyes tracing over her form, his lips curling into a devious grin. He had ordered the guards to leave and restricted access to the room as he waited for Rey to find her early morning surprise.

It felt as if it had been ages since he had asked her to rule at her side, but never once had he managed to convince her to dress like the queen that she had become. They had won the throne by force and maintained it with a careful plot of restructuring the First Order from within. With her charms and wits, she had easily staked her claim as a leader and with his right to lead, he had brought her up to standing beside him as someone.

He had made sure that the entire galaxy was aware of Rey of Jakku, but that had been one of his easier feats since overtaking Snoke. One of his most difficult tasks had been trying to convince Rey to dress like the queen she was rather than the scavenger she had been. He had ordered her wardrobe be filled with the galaxy's finest tailoring. Her closet ranged from proper training gear to the most exquisite gowns that money could buy, but she always managed to drag out her own Jakku rags as if to torture him.

That had been, until, he had ordered her closet emptied, leaving all but one dress in their shared quarters. He had half expected her to wander in dressed in his clothing, drowning in a shirt too big for her frame as she clung to the waist of his trousers to keep them from slipping off. The image, he found, was almost as appealing as the one that sauntered in before him at that moment.

Instead, she strode in with a heated gaze and her head held high as her heels clacking on the marble floor, her anger regal as she wore the gown he had left her. It was made of a light-weight, sheer fabric, and was the color of the midnight sky that flowed from her lithe form, a train of cloth following her.

While the cloth didn't cling to her form, it left very little to the imagination. It was backless, the neckline a halter clasped in chrome. Her silhouette was clear beneath the sheer fabric, every curve outlined. His eyes trailed the edge of her silhouette, enjoying the shadow show. Even though he had seen her nude before, he still felt as if he was being teased by the cloth.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she asked as she approached the throne, his eyes leaving her body for the first time she had entered the room. Every move had been fluid, every twist of her hips keeping his stare. Now, as he met her glowering gaze, he was struck by the fact that while she had let her hair flow freely, she had taken the matching chrome hairband to push it from her face. It was a simple curve, a halo in her hair. Whatever response he had hoped to retort with was lost on his tongue.

"Hiding all of my clothing so I had to wear one of your impractical gifts?"

"Impractical?" he asked as he leaned forward as he shifted on the throne, that smirk still strong on his lips. As she came closer, he could see her pert nipples pressed against the cloth. God, he was glad that it was always so cold in space. He could imagine how tight they were, how sensitive and eager to be warmed by his touch.

He watched her blink, blushing under his gaze as he looked over her once, unable to hide the hunger in his stare.

"Don't look at me like that," she sighed as she closed her eyes. If only she knew how impossible that request was.

"Look at you like what?" he asked, enjoying the flush of color in her cheeks that seemed to bring out her freckles. "I've seen you in less, Rey. Is the fierce scavenger suddenly shy all because of a dress?"

He rose to his feet, closing the distance between them as he rested his hand against her jaw, tilting her face up as she reopened her eyes to glower at him.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look stunning."

He took her hands in his, pulling her towards the throne as he sat down. He pulled her into his lap, fighting the urge to rip the damn dress from her form after it had taken so long just to get her to wear it.

"You're delusional, Ben," she insisted, but she didn't pull away from him as he traced his hand in the small of her back up to the neckline where the dress was clasped. "Have you had your fun? You dressed me up like your little doll. Now what do you want?"

"To undress you." With the twitch of his fingers, he failed in keeping her in the gown for more than a few moments, but at least he had kept himself from tearing the fabric from her. The dress fell, revealing her sun-kissed frame. She was a desert goddess, every freckle on her body a grain of shining sand, and her eyes twin suns glowing with heated, lusty anger.

"You're going to pay for this," she promised as she shifted to straddle him.

"Am I?"

She nodded before she kissed him hard, as if she were attempting to kiss that smirk from his lips. He ran a thumb over her hard nipple as he fondled her breasts, feeling her moan against his mouth as he gave it a hard twist. As Rey pulled back, her eyes filled with desire, he found that his smirk returned.

With hurried movements, she helped him undress.

He ran his hand down to her ass ready to tear her panties from her, only to find that she was wearing none. His breath hitched as she rolled her hips over his lap, the slow movement combined with the fact that she had been bare beneath that gown briefly making his mind go blank with desire as his cock hardened painfully.

She stood up, letting the dress completely fall from her frame before she lowered herself back onto the throne and slowly onto Kylo's hardened cock. Parting his legs, he cradled her close as she rested her legs over his shoulders and her arms around his neck. He felt himself shudder, surprised that she was already so wet as her lips parted against the head of his shaft.

"You planned this," he accused as he crushed his mouth against hers, their tongues swirling before she pulled back for a breath.

"I just saw through your desire to see me dressed up, and thought I'd return the gift."

Their mouths clashed again, entangling themselves further with one another. If this was her returning the dress, he would fill up her closet with the most ridiculous gowns he could purchase just to be able to tear each and every one from her. As lovely as she had looked as she crossed the throne room, her preferred her bare and in his arms, taking his cock as they thrusted in time.

Kylo began to rock his hips, cradling her waist as she began to move to match his pace. She clung to him, breaking to breathe between kisses, as she tried to take in the entirety of his shaft as she moved against him.

"Harder," she demanded. He nodded dumbly in agreeance as he shifted his grip on her waist, helping her move her against his shaft.

He felt her sex begin to pulse hungrily for his seed, tightening as she rode him harder and faster. Rey's kisses becoming more fervent as she moaned against him as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Her grip was hard, her touch desperate. It always was, he realized, as if Rey were afraid if she loosened her grip, he would be gone.

He held her closer, her every move driving him mad with pleasure as if she just knew how to bring him to the edge.

Mouths pressed together, she moaned against his lips as she came hard and he with her. He felt himself spill within her, too entangled and enraptured in the moment to think of a way to properly pull out.

As Rey pulled back panting, he shifted her position, cradling her in his arms as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He listened to her gentle breaths, the rhythm relaxing him in the afterglow.

"I want my old wardrobe back," she murmured as she placed a kiss against the crook of his neck.

"After that? _Never_."


End file.
